objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Can
Can is a male contestant on Object Lockdown. Appearance Can is a dark grey trash can with a lid and three visible indents, the middle one being larger than the others, in OLD 3 he did not possess a lid. Personality Can is a loud and generally rude person, and has been shown to insult people whilst in their vicinity. He has shown to be sarcastic as well, though he does not appear to be very intelligent, as evidenced by him not knowing what a musician is. (Episodes 1-5) Can is an introvert with a short temper, and will often complain when someone does something he finds illogical. He usually keeps to himself and dislikes interacting with the other contestants. All of this leads to him often being disliked by the others. (Episode 6 and on) Coverage Volcanic Excitement Can did not physically appear in this episode aside from a brief appearance in Fire Extinguisher's explanation of the show, however he is heard heckling during Hot Sauce's cooking show, telling him that he has probably lost even more of his nonexistent fan base. Rapping it Up Can first appears insulting Balloon by calling her the dumbest contestant, Balloon then questions why he is so rude all of the time, to which he claims it's just how he rolls, and dons a pair of sunglasses. He crosses the finish line off-screen and ends on the Safe Team. The Cream of the Crop Can appears before the challenge when Fire Extinguisher is announcing what it will be, and at the end with the other members of the former Safe Team. He is not chosen by the Danger Team members and remains on the Safe Team. Not Your Forte Can appears before Fire Extinguisher announces the challenge, questioning why they gathered on a mountain, to which Fire Extinguisher replies that Jack thought it looked cool. Can is announced to be in Group 5, to his displeasure, Can appears during Group 5's rehearsal time and responds to Acorn's query by asking what a musician is, at their performance Can stands in place with the rest of his group whist Acorn rushes off-stage, his group receives a -1/20 and he is put on the Danger Team. Breaking the Mold Can is not seen during elimination and receives zero votes, he follows Fire Extinguisher and the other contestants to Umbra Forest and later sarcastically tells Lock to just kill everyone immediately when she announces the challenge to be surviving in the forest, giving Lock the idea to eliminate the first person to die. Can does not appear for the rest of the challenge, and ends up as one of the eight surviving contestants, putting him on the Safe Team. Revive and Survive Can appears after Fire Extinguisher announces the challenge and he made a sarcastic remark about it. he is also seen idling with Berry and Bucket whist he is listening to Stop Sign's plan he is then placed in Umbrella's group he along with his group goes to the Seraturra Volcano to look for something to revive the contestants after M&M suggest that the group should go to Cone E. Island he angrily tells him that they can't go there cause it is in the opposite direction and Bucket tells him that they can go there and he is seen again ranting about M&M for being so annoying and he threatens to drown him when they get to Cone E. Island. When his group got to Cone E. Island he complains that he is so tired of walking and he doesn't want to look around so M&M decides to cheer him up by rapping Umbrella destroyed M&M's radio making Can feel satisfied about it after Umbrella and Bucket got the scroll He is with Bucket rudely telling Fire Extinguisher to take it. Constructive Criticism He is first seen on the screen being on one of the Safe team's builders. he then ask on what's the house idea once Bucket brought the supplies. he is seen again telling Yarn that they don't need that supplies she brought cause the team is building a sandcastle. when Stop Sign accidentally destroyed the sand castle he claimed that the team is doomed all because of him. at the judging he explains to Fire Extinguisher and Exit Sign on why the team doesn't have a house. on his explanation he tells that his team decided to build a sandcastle cause they don't care about the challenge at all and blamed Stop Sign for destroying the castle due to his hatred towards Yarn thus he and his team has been put up for elimination. Ice Guys Finish Last He isn't seen until the elimination that Lock announces that him along with Umbrella and Stop Sign is in the bottom 3 frightening him. he shivers at the results and it appears he is the last one safe from the bottom 3 he was relieved by this. at the airplane he is seen sitting behind Diamond and Berry. on Fire Extinguisher's challenge explanation he ask on how is gonna grab flags on the challenge he is then paired up with Paint Palette Fire extinguisher announces that they are first. Paint Palette ask him if he is ready he makes a pessimistic response of him being ready to lose Paint Palette disagrees with him that she tells him they are going to win this and Can grudgingly decides agrees with her. Paint Palette tells him that there is a flag Can then tells her that they're is no way that they are getting there in time. Paint Palette tells him to stop being so negative and reminds he wants to win this Can then points out that he wants to win this but he can't really do much. Paint Palette has an idea that she could store the flags inside of him Can apathetically agrees on this one. he and Paint Palette place 3rd. Paint Palette then ecstatically reminds that he did a good job and they place 3rd and Can has honored by this. Trivia * Can is the only contestant to have a drastic, unexplained change in personality during the series. * Can was originally in one of TheWuggleJacks old series called Flipnote Object Battle along with Bottle, Cone, and Diamond. * Can, along with Acorn and Diamond, currently has had the most voice actors throughout the course of the series, at three. ** Coincidentally, Can and Acorn share Hughseypoop as one of their voice actors. Voting History Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Originated from FOB Category:Object Category:Sliver Characters Category:Neutral